Tables turned
by Bri-pyon
Summary: Forcing people to cross dress, eat something you cooked which is not edible and forcing people to marry when you're only five. A sadist given the taste of her own medicine. And what's with Mikan's sudden return? Multiple pairings! R&R. Onegai. This is my first fic.
1. When will Mikan return?

**Bri-pyon: Yo minna! This is my first fanfic. Gomen! *grovels* It is short. I do not deserve to live. *looking for a knife* *plays a dramatic track***

**Hotaru: *hands a knife* **

**Mikan: *grabs the knife* NOOOOOOOOO! I want to know how the story unfolds.**

**Natsume: *turns off the cassette* Tch. Stupid polka. Let her be.**

**Bri-pyon: Mou, Natsume that's mean! And why did you turn off the player? The readers have to feel how intense that scene was!**

**Mikan: *nodding vigorously***

**Natsume: You are not the protagonist of the story. Stupid author. **

**Mikan: Anyway, Bri-pyon doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Bri-pyon: If I was, well, I'll make Natsume and Mikan flirt all day.**

* * *

Chapter 1: When will that Old hag return?

**Natsume's POV**

I was five when we first met. Mother introduced her to me. She appears to be the daughter of a business partner.

She seemed so normal and harmless at first. My perception of her changed as the days, yes, _days_ go by.

**Flashback:**

"_A-na-ta.."__A voice whispered softly in my ear. _

_I peeked in one eye and saw it was just her so I didn't bother._

_"You have to get up or else I'll murder you. Geez, you never thought of me even in your dreams." _

_She held her chest, feigning hurt. "All you blab about is Ruka-pyon. Can't you see? He's trying to take you away from me." _

_She's practically shouting and complaining in my ears. That annoyed me._

_"Old hag, you are so loud." _

_I tried to sound less offensive because you wouldn't like it if she is upset. _

_"Old h-hag?" _

_The room suddenly grew cold. _

_She began laughing darkly. _

_"This old hag here is YOUR WIFE. Come on Nattie, where's your brain when you needed it?" __She whacked my head as she said that._

That time, I barely considered her as a five-year old. Why? Well because she is very into marrying.

She even tried cooking once, which I, Ruka, Koko and her brothers, Youichi and Tsubasa endured eating.

It was amazing how she could kill so many flavors at the same time. After that, Ruka, well it's an understatement if I told that he got sick.

She isn't like that the day she came. I'm beginning to think what my cousin, Imai told her. She forced us to join in her tea parties with Aoi and Imai.

Among us, Ruka had been their favorite. They would dress him up. Imai would take pictures of him and sell it to their playmates. I wouldn't be surprised if Ruka lost his sanity in early age.

I began thinking why do we even comply to her orders. Well, I have my reason.

**Flashback**:

"_Oi hag, why are you crying?" Crap. I have brought that 'hag' thing again. _

_I covered my ears, protecting myself from her loud mouth, but I removed them shortly, simply, because she did not respond. _

_I brought her chin up. _

_She stared deep into my eyes. This is why I hate girls. They seem so fragile. _

_She began crying, "Okaa-san and Otou-san said they will not be home on my birthday because of an important meeting." _

_I did not say anything. I knew she would continue even if I don't ask her. _

_"When I grow up and have kids, I will make sure that we celebrate it together, don't you think that will be fun?"_

_I can't argue at this moment so I just let out a "Hn."_

_ Then she began crying again. She hugged me. I feel reluctant at first because my shirt's about to get wet but seeing her annoying face, I hugged her back. _

_I caressed her back slowly as I heard faint sobs. _

_"Oi." _

_I checked up on her moments later and saw she's asleep. _

_I just flicked her forehead lightly and muttered "Baka."_

_She didn't seem to be affected though._

_I carried her on my back and whispered "Don't you dare cry again..Baka."_

But now, she isn't here.

She went to Paris when she turned 7. But even though she's far, she somehow senses when we talk about her. She would call us telling how much French word she have learned but failed in pronouncing them correctly.

She warned us that if we would let even a small chuckle escape from our mouths she would return this instant. So we fight the urge to laugh.

It's not that I want her to be back but I just wonder… I looked up to the large Sakura tree at the back of our school and whispered to myself "When will that Old hag return?"

* * *

**How was it? Please review! :)**

**I have rewritten it. **


	2. Tadaima

**Bri-pyon: Hey, I want to thank the readers who reviewed. **

** .Reading01- That's ok. I like honest opinions. I'm just new so I was thinking, could you guide me? I changed the summaries already.:) Thanks by the way.**

** Gakuen Alice Addict- You have brilliant ideas. Thanks. Unfortunately, they don't have alice here. Anyway, I'll be adding that hug thing. Another, I really like a jealous Natsume. He's cuuuuuuuute. **

** MapleDumplings- Thanks. I hope you continue reading!**

** shimahiko4ever- You're the first one to review. Aww . Thanks.**

**Mikan: THANK YOUUUU! **

**Natsume: You are not the author.**

**Mikan: I'm just saying in her behalf!**

**Hotaru: *snaps her finger***

**Koko:*puts the spotlight on Hotaru* **

**Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ta-dai-ma

**Normal POV**

Natsume was brought back to his reverie by Ruka.

"Natsume you are spacing out. Is there something wrong?"

There's a hint of worry in his tone but before the raven-haired lad could respond, a blond with a goofy grin plastered across his face butted in as he made his way to the Sakura tree.

"Sup Natsume? Thinking about your _wife_ again?"

Natsume could only glare in response.

WIFE. Don't mention that word in front of Natsume.

Good thing, nobody knew about Mikan in their new school except them.

They are now studying in Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school in Japan. It is also a dormitory school.

The kind of room you will stay depends on your star rank or your performance in school.

In this school, Natsume and his friends are considered as gods though Natsume seems nonchalant about his status. No one could defy him except for his cousin Hotaru Imai.

The group, with Hotaru as the only girl, passed by the corridor.

Hotaru seemed to be in a very good mood. The boys wondered what's going on her head. She only looks like that if that's related to Mikan or money.

But her mood quickly soured when she saw girls giggling and throwing themselves to the boys. No one in their group enjoyed that attention.

Hotaru shot them with her baka gun.

Now, you may wonder how she had brought a weapon in school, yes, she blackmailed the administrator.

Hotaru, ahead of the group, looked back at Natsume before continuing to shoot. "10 000 rabbits per fan girl head."

This story isn't complete if she doesn't blackmail. She had this habit since she started talking. Koko thinks this is her talent.

The boys could only nod in agreement.

They have reached the classroom finally. Koko looked back and saw the bodies piled on the floor.

"This looks like High school of the dead." he exclaimed.

Hotaru whacked his head saying "This is not a crossover. Apologize to the readers."

Koko, scratching the back of his head looked above, talking to no one in particular "Gomen ne minna." Then he winked.

Now on with the story.

They entered the room. Everyone was noisy early in the morning. Girls are fixing their hair, make-ups and nails. Some are busy flirting, some are reading but most of them are gossiping.

Anna, a friend of Hotaru approached her.

"Hotaru, there will be a transfer student. I can't wait! I hope it's a girl! ~"

Hotaru could only smirk at this. She may seem stoic outside but she is also excited. Natsume heard it and for some reason he got a feeling that it's going to be bad.

First period should have started 30 minutes ago, that is, if Narumi-sensei isn't late. He is the homeroom teacher of the class 2-B.

Hotaru was preparing to shoot the teacher if he still doesn't come three minutes after now.

As if on cue, Narumi twirled inside the room. "Good morning my beautiful students~ " But the class doesn't even bother to minimize their voices.

"I thought you are interested in the new student?" with that, all attention was instantly directed to him.

"Now let me introduce you to Mi-chan. You can now come in." Ruka and Koko jaw dropped. They both stared at Natsume who began covering his face with his manga pretending to be asleep.

A petite girl with waist length Auburn hair entered the room. She looked like a goddess with a smile that could melt any man's heart.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Hyuuga Mikan-desu."

Natsume wanted to burn the 'hag' at that very moment. Fan girls dropped their faces.

Ruka and Koko could only shake their heads.

Narumi, seeing the reactions of the class, decided to break the confusion.

"What's your relation to Natsume-kun, Mi-chan?"

Mikan averted her gaze to Narumi. "Oh, him? I'm her wife. Ruka-pyon and the others attended our wedding. You could ask them."

Narumi smiled even more. He loves match-making.

"Since you are his wife, you can sit beside him at the back, beside Ruka-kun."

Mikan smiled sweetly. " I didn't know he was here."

_'Baka. You knew it all along.' _Natsume protested in his mind.

Since his cover is blown, thanks to a 'stupid gay teacher', Natsume puts the manga down.

"Arigato Narumi-sensei." Mikan skipped merrily on her way to her seat.

A fan girl tried to trip her but she luckily avoided it. She glanced back to the girl and smiled evilly, "Don't you ever try doing it again, sweetie."

The girl could only nod in agreement. She had no choice. She have to.

Mikan reached her seat. She leaned into Natsume.

For those who haven't seen it clearly, they thought she kissed him.

But Mikan only whispered something.

_"You miss me?"_


	3. An idea

**Bri-pyon: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I can finally update! **

**Natsume: Disclaimer!**

**Bri-pyon: Wait! I am still talking to our readers here! *being dragged by Hotaru***

**Mikan: I'll save you Bri-pyoooooooooon! Oh yes, the disclaimer first. Bri-pyon doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Natsume's POV**

"Tch. Who would miss you Old hag?"

I stared deeply into her hazel eyes. She really has grown beautiful.

Kuso. What was I thinking? She sure is ugly.

"I know you missed me! C'mon Natsume. Admit it already. I can see it in your eyes." Her eyes twinkled dramatically as she said that.

"…"

She began covering her face. "Aww, honey, don't look at me like that. I'm getting embarrassed." She 'playfully' whacked my head.

"What was that for?" I snapped at her.

"Oh? That really hurt? L-i-a-r." She twirled. She's doing it again on purpose. I began rubbing my temples.

"…"

"I'll just kiss you to make up for my wrong doings. Oh my poor Natsuuuuuuuuume." She extended her arms and pouted. That looked annoying.

" **You will not.**"I replied, emphasizing every word.

She's stupid. "I repeat, you will not. Just in case you don't understand Koko will translate it for you." Koko made an 'X' sign with his hands.

Luckily, Mikan turned her attention to Koko. She totally forgot the kiss.

"What's with the hand gesture Koko?" She inquired.

"Oh this? Uhm.." ,thinking for an answer," X stands for shield." Koko and Old hag have the same level of idiocy, as you can see. They share the same passion. That old hag began copying Koko's stance.

"Oh, I can use this when my husband's trying to jump on me this night. Kyaa." She sighed dreamily.

Fan girls jaw dropped for the nth time of the day. Tch. Honestly, this school is full of weirdos.

"I forgot the kiss. Gosh. Sorry hubby~ A kissed wouldn't hurt. We already slept together right?"

FAN GIRLS DROPPED THEIR FACES, not their jaws this time.

Imai smirked, Koko sweat dropped. Never mind him, his hobby is sweating. Nothing new. (A/N: Do not distract the readers by your revelations Nat-chan!)

She's mental. Yes, we slept together—but not in that way. She barges into my room every night when we're still young. I have no choice because she'll just cry her eyes out.

It's futile if I defended myself. She'd just 'playfully' punch, slap, and whack me anyway. So I smirked before saying something that made her blush.

"Sure. Where's my kiss?" I neared my face with hers. I bit my lips as I stared at her lips just to tease her more.

She suddenly pushed me. . Eat that Old hag. I neared her face with mine again.

"Let's play again sometime, honey. I missed your warm touch." I tucked some hair behind her ears after that.

The next thing I knew, she was gaping. She's so shocked. A smirk made a way into my lips.

"You should have seen your face HONEY."

"She would see it. Everything's on video." Imai intervened.

So, that's it. She can't handle it herself when I'm the one flirting. I took note of that for future reference.

I gaze at her again. Wow, she's back to normal. She recovered that fast? She's poking Ruka now, who's staring blankly into space.

"Earth to Ruka!"

I began counting.

5

4

3

2

1

"Ooooooooow!"

**Ruka's POV**

Sakura-san's home now. What I'm gonna do? What I'm gonna do? Flashbacks played inside my head. I'm glad she's here now but that also means uhm, uhm she, uhm..

"_Will start dressing me up again with girls' outfits"_

Yeah. That. A voice completed it for me. Hey! That was Imai's voice inside my head.

"How did you managed to barge into my POV?"

"_Sheesh, because you can't relate smoothly."_

OUT OF MY THOUGHTS. Now! She smirked and disappeared.

Now back to the story.

I noticed how Natsume's eyes soften up again after 9 years.

Old times. Those two really seemed like a couple. I remembered when we were 5.

**Flashback**:

"_Ruka-kun" She smiled darkly. _

_I dropped the flowers Sakura-san picked for her 'wedding'. _

_"I trusted you. How dare you stole my husband-to-be?" _

_She grabbed the veil and put it on herself. Koko, on the other hand tried explaining. _

"_Hotaru put this on Ruka. She set him up because he wouldn't agree on her taking some of Ruka's pictures. She knew you'd beat Ruka up if he marries Natsume."_

_He shouldn't have spoken. Mikan beat up Koko. "My Hotaru is not like that. Anyway, let's continue the wedding~"_

_She changed her mood really fast. That's Sakura-san for you._

_-'Wedding'-_

"_Do you, Mikan Sakura take Natsume Hyuuga as your—" Koko was cut off by Sakura-san. _

"_Mou. I know already. Let's skip that part!"_

"_You may now kiss the bride!" Koko announced merrily. Natsume glared at him. He couldn't do anything about it since his hands and his feet were tied with a rope, courtesy of Sakura-san._

_She tip-toed and kissed Natsume's cheek. Natsume's eyes widen for a moment but regained his composure and rolled his eyes. He released himself after that._

"_Tch." He began walking away._

"_How did you managed to remove the roooooooooope? I'm sure it was tight." Mikan followed._

_- End of Flashback-_

Silly Natsume. He was waiting for the kiss after all. Suddenly, someone started poking me. It was Sakura-san. I became nervous again. I can't even lift a finger. I counted.

5

4

3

Stupid body. Move. Move.

2

1

"Ooooooooow!"

And it happened. She poked my eyes. That really hurt! She always does that when we aren't paying attention.

"Gomen Ruka-kun." She smiled and hugged me. I can't breathe.

**NORMAL POV** (Since Ruka-kun cannot relate this moment.)

Natsume noticed Ruka's situation. "Old hag, Ruka can't breathe."

Mikan finally released Ruka and faced Natsume. "You're just jealous."

Natsume smirked, "Why would I be? I could hug you, anytime, anywhere."

As soon as she heard that, she blushed furiously.


	4. His Brothers

**Bri-pyon: Uwaaaaaaaa. I can finally update. I'm sorry. I haven't edited the last chapter.**

**Natsume: She's busy fan girling.**

**Mikan: *waves* Minna-san! *hugs computer***

**Hotaru: *shots Mikan***

**Mikan: What was that for? T_T**

**Hotaru: Nothing. I'm bored.**

**Bri-pyon: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :)**

**P.S I LOVE YOU READERSSSSSSS.**

* * *

Chapter 4: His brothers

Mikan's POV

Break's finally here! I can't wait to see You-chan and I need to avoid Tsubasa-nii. They don't know I arrived already since I headed straight to Hotaru's home.

I was skipping on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Youichi with a random girl.

I hid behind the lockers.

The girl started crying. Youichi's a jerk but that's ok. I don't like the girl anyway.

Just then Youyou started walking away as if nothing happened. I followed him and jumped on his back. Before he could look back, I bit his ears.

"Aniue!" Oh, his voice changed this much huh?

"Lalalalala. I can't here anything. Blah blah." I tried annoying him for the second time around.

"Get down Aniue or I'll throw you." He began rubbing his temples. You can't blame me. I missed him so much.

I annoyed him even more and sang, "Do you here what I hear?~"

That's it. He threw me. When God gave normal brothers I was asleep. That's why I was given this good-for-nothing brat.

"That's what you get for annoying me and being a pig." He quoted with bored eyes. He started walking away from me.

"How dare you Youichi Yukihira Sakura!" I got up and jumped on his back and bit his ears again; it's his weakness.

"Who's the pig now? Geez. How many times do I have to tell you? **Don't insult a girl's weight**. How can Aoi like you when you're acting like a jerk?"

He blushed as I mentioned Aoi's name. Maybe I'd erase the 2nd item on my '5 signs that the world is ending' list.

(A/N: Mikan's list is stated below)

"Fine. Permy-nee's the pig just stop being a loudmouth even for a minute."

He requested it so I kept my mouth shut for a minute. I behaved since I'm on his back. He might throw me again.

I forgot to tell you, Permy is our cousin. She's still in Paris. She always says things about being fit and fabulous. We just don't bring that topic because she'll talk nonstop.

I guess it's in our genes except for Youyou.

I began talking again since one minute is over.

"How do you know it was me Youyou?" I asked him as I played with his hair.

"Because you're barbaric."

This brat is really insulting me.

"Do you want to die Youyou?~"

"Yes, when I'm old." He replied nonchalantly.

I can't take this brat. I inhaled and exhaled. "YOUICHI'S NICKNAME IS YOUYOU. I REPEA-"

"Fine. I knew it was you because of your scent. Baka onee-chan. Seriously, Natsume-nii's taste in girls sure sucks."

I was not able to hear the last part because we are already at the canteen.

I searched for Hotaru and waved at her. That's when I realized all eyes were on us because I'm still on his back.

Fan girls glared at me and I smiled at them. Eat this, fan girls. I kissed Youichi on the cheeks and stuck out my tongue at them. I AM HER SISTER. I'M LUCKY, BE JEALOUS.

**Youichi's POV**

Aniue kissed me suddenly and I caught myself smiling. I missed her, everyone surely missed her. She's just childish and possessive. I know why she did that—to annoy fan girls. And now that she's back, Sakura Estate will be in chaos again.

I spotted my girlfriend, Aoi and headed towards them.

Aoi is a Yome. She is Koko-nii's younger sister. Yes, she's my girlfriend. We had this secret relationship since last month. Luckily no one noticed that. We kept this a secret because of Aoi's parents. We'll tell them when she turns sixteen. When others are around we pretend to bicker. Besides Aoi thinks it's "romantic". She's a fan girl believe me. I don't know how I got attracted to this loud-mouthed girl. She and Aniue are alike although no one can surpass Aniue's loud-mouthedness.

I put Aniue down and let out a small smile when I met Aoi's eyes.

"You-chan you're smiling."

It's Aniue. She's really my sister. She knows me from head to toe.

"I'm just glad you're back. I'd pray for your soul later."

Since she hasn't contacted anyone of us when she arrived, Tsubasa-nii is going to scold her. You bet.

She understood what I'm talking about so she grabbed the nearest book and covered her face.

I smirked at her action. Serves her right.

"You can take my hoodie Mikan-sama." It was Koko-nii.

He knelt and offered his hoodie with his head bowed down.

He just want to spare himself from Tsubasa-nii's mouth and take advantage of the situation so he can escape Aniue's violence in the future. And what's with the honorific?

"So you're a dog now Koko?" Hotaru-nee finally spoke up. She's too occupied to notice we arrived awhile ago.

Tsubasa-nii arrived minutes later and sat on our table. Aniue's being obvious. Good thing Tsubasa-nii is dense. They both inherited Otou-san's stupidity.

**Mikan's POV**

I am shaking. ASAFFAFGGDGGfFSFKSJKAFKAJK. What am I gonna do?

Tsubasa-nii noticed me. "So, who's this new friend of yours Hotaru?"

"Ask her."

Tsubasa-nii turned to me. "So what's your name?"

"It's Natsuki?" I replied, still covering my face with a book.

"I didn't know Mikan and Natsuki sounded alike." A deep husky voice entered.

Damn you Natsume. I peeked a little and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Tsubasa-nii looked puzzled.

"Hey Natsume, be nice to Natsuki-san. You heard wrong Tsubasa." Ruka-pyon please save me.

"Tch. Fine. Natsuki and I were dating. She's new here." He said that as he sat beside me.

"WE ARE NOT!" I stood up and hit Natsume.

BAKA. I was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. But that's not the reason I am worried.

I just blew my cover.

"Mikan Yukihira Sakura, when did you arrive?"

I'm a dead meat. I stood up and hugged Oniichan.

"Hello Oniichan."I flashed him a toothy grin and a peace sign. I turned to Natsume and shot him a death glare.

"Glares wouldn't save you, my dear wife." He smirked.

"Fine, Please." I mouthed him.

He faced Oniichan. "Misaki's waiting for you. You're late. She's angry."

"Crap. I forgot, I need to go. And you, Mikan, GO HOME EARLY."

I let out a sigh. I owe Natsume.

"Thanks."

"What? I can't hear you?" he is obviously teasing me.

"I said thank you Natsume."

But what he did next was unexpected.

He held my hand and kissed it.

"My pleasure milady."

"S..Stupid Natsume!" I looked away to save myself from embarrassment.

_End of Chapter 4. _

**How was it?**

5 signs that that the world is ending.

By: Mikan Sakura

Natsume is falling in love.

Youichi is blushing.

Hotaru finally got herself a boyfriend.

Otou-san started giving away his action figure collection.

I aced an exam in Math.


	5. A stay in his unit

**Bri-pyon: Hello readers! :)) It's been a long time. Do you miss me?**

**Natsume: They don't.**

**Tsubasa: Yes. And finally, THE FIRST PART IS WRITTEN IN MY POV!**

**(Mikan on background, throwing confetti)**

**Bri-pyon: Oh, the disclaimer. You know it already.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A stay in his unit

**Tsubasa's POV**

Our Mikan is back! I wonder when Mum will be home. Dad arrived two months earlier than Mimi. I can't believe she's here. I thought she will never be coming back considering her situation.

Even though she looks and is actually a bit idiotic, she's an heiress. Hii-sama, our Grandmother, said that Mimi's going to run Yukisa*. Gran has the ability to see real talent, so we don't doubt her. Mimi is just too lazy to study. The reason she fails Math is she falls asleep in the middle of answering it. She hates Math and vice versa but she's brilliant in the field of business, very ironic right?

* Yukisa- Yukihira-Sakura is an international clothing line owned by the Sakuras.

Maybe that's the reason she wasn't allowed to come back to Japan earlier. Youichi and I requested to be back as early as possible. We even ask for Mikan but Gran told us that Mimi is going to meet an important guest when the time comes. I'm intrigued but didn't dare to ask. We just complied.

We were sent home a year after that. Everyone in our Estate missed her. We even missed her marriage issues.

I recalled how many times I objected when she was about to be married for the nth time when in reality she's only five. There was also a time when Misaki paired Mikan to Koko. Natsume ruined the supposed 'wedding' by hiding Mikan whole day. Now that she's back, I have to keep an eye on that raven brat. He might take advantage of my poor Mimi.

* * *

I totally forgot! I should be home now. Mikan should be too since she has to explain why she didn't informed dad or at least me that she will be arriving. I rang Youichi.

**Youichi, is Mikan there already?**

_She isn't. Ask Hotaru-nee or Ruka-nii. I'm hanging up._

**Oi! Youi—**

Geez. She tried hiding again huh?

**Normal POV**

Mikan is standing in front of a condo unit. 0336 it read. Mikan didn't want this. She tried asking Hotaru to let her stay for one night to save herself from Tsubasa.

As expected, Hotaru turned down because 'she is busy and did not want Mikan's germs'.

She tried asking Koko but their parents are there.

Ruka is not available too because he will be attending a party but he gave me this address. She learned that Natsume started living on his own. She even considered Hyuuga Estate but it's far and she's already tired. So the last option is here. She prayed hard before knocking.

Natsume was watching the television that time. When he heard a knock, he got up and opened the door. Mikan. This stupid girl is going to annoy him again, right?

"Canistayherefortonightjustsa yyes!" she spoke so fast but Natsume managed to understand her. Mikan just stood there with closed eyes and crossed fingers. She peeked with one eye and saw Natsume walking back.

Natsume glanced back and saw Mikan doing the usual thing when she asks for something—chanting random words.

"Please. Please. O my great ancestors bestow upon me your powers and make Natsume trip when he says no. I repeat if you haven't heard or incase you are watching your favorite TV soap up there, make Natsume trip when-.

"Tch. Are you coming or what?"

Mikan, now overjoyed, tackled Natsume down .

She even forgot closing the door because of overflowing happiness.

"Thanks Nattie. Daisukiiiiiiii~"

Natsume flicked her forehead, not minding their current position.

"Do not touch anything; I don't want anything ruined because of your clumsiness."

Mikan was about to answer when someone familiar appeared on Natsume's doorway.

" . . ?"

Tsubasa stood there.

Reality hit Mikan. Her brother is there and she is on top of Natsume. She stood up and hugged her brother.

"Onii-chan, I am not trying to escape. And about Natsume, uhm. Ano..Eto… Help me explain here baka Natsume!"

Natsume smirked at Mikan and turned to Tsubasa.

"What you saw explains it all."

Mikan turned red at what Natsume had said.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume is so… Ugh. Never mind. Onii-chan will scold me again with those "Don't get married so early or else I will have to kill that bastard who tried marrying you."

Onii-chan is overprotective. There was a time when a stranger in mid-30s talked to me. He had suspicions that it may be a kidnapper, hostage taker or worst, someone who takes internal organs and sells them to hospitals. In the end, it turned out that it was a business partner. Baka onii-chan. It's so obvious that he's in a business suit. I tried reasoning out but Onii-chan insisted that it is a 'disguise'.

Now that he saw me on top of Nattie, I don't know anymore. I tried changing the subject.

"How did you know I'm here Onii-chan?"

"I asked Ruka. Don't change the subject. " he replied as he entered Natsume's unit.

I inhaled deeply before starting to explain. "Onii-chan I was visiting Natsume. You know, have a little chat. I am not planning to stay overnight. Right, Nattie? And about what you saw I just got excited."

Onii-chan smiled darkly at me. "Chat. Yes, chat. Then can you at least explain why you brought that bag? And excited huh? RAISE YOUR HANDS! You know what to do."

Uwaaa. I'm dead meat. Once I raise it, Onii-chan won't allow me to put them down unless he is done talking. Ok, calm down. **HOW TO STOP ONII-CHAN OPERATION: **

_Proceed to Plan A._

Yosh! I raised my hands and looked at Onii-chan with the best puppy-dog eyes.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaan" *3*

"That won't do. Natsume, the tape", he commanded as he laid his hands open.

Natsume on the other hand, handed the tape to Onii-chan. My cruel brother taped my mouth.

Mou. He knew my tactics.

"Pouting won't help. I'm your brother, don't forget that."

I guess I should proceed to Plan B

I started crying. Natsume looked concerned for a moment, or is it just only me? Whatever. Onii-chan stared at me for awhile. His eyes softened and he started to remove the tape. He then hugged me. I laughed so hard and did my victory dance. He totally fell for it. Yeah! ^_^v

.

.

.

Crap.

I laughed, now he knew I was faking it. Way to go Mikan! You really are an idiot.

"Tch." I heard Natsume on the other side.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS AGAIN. DON'T JOKE WITH ME." Tsubasa-nii's rubbing his temples now.

"Hai hai. Wakarimashita." What to do now?

I have the last resort. Plan C, please work out!

Onii-chan began babbling again.

"How many times do I have to afslkfgskhgklshglknvm,xvbkjsfuiwyroquruqpraaaisodh ajhkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaczn bcanbsfcanfmnabsfmbfiaqhwrfh akfjhakfhhhkkkkfhzbfmczbcmzn czfasfhafhkajbncmzncqwertyui opasdfghjkklzxcvbnmasdfghjkw ertyuioashjkllzxcvbnmasdfghj klwertyuiopasdfghjkxcvbn. Now, got it? And ruwirskhfjxhvkjxbnvbxcvcxmsh fswhiowrtwutoiufgsldjgkshfks hfgskgshgvkjxdhvxchvksgllkgs dlkglskgjsjglksjglksjgvnxm. You should afdkafvnzkvnm,xvnjrywrwouotwutowt! "

I closed my eyes and "faint".

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan cried. Maybe that was too much. I was about to approach her when Tsubasa hugged her and she suddenly laughed.

"Tch."

She could have hold it back and save the laugh later. I thought she's crying for real. Goodness. This woman is really insane.

I watched the television again when I heard a thud. I glanced back and saw Mikan on the floor. For a moment, she could have fooled me again but I saw her peeking.

Good luck on that Tsubasa. I butted in and decided to help her for the nth time. This hag owes me one again.

"I don't think she's faking it this time. Can't you see? She's pale. Buy some medicines."

Tsubasa followed and got his coat.

"Don't do anything nasty Hyuuga", he reminded me before going.

When I'm sure he is out of sight, I poked this freak.

"I know you're faking it. Sheesh."

With that, she got up and celebrated for real this time.

"Arigatoooooooooooooooooooo Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee~"

I just flicked her forehead.

"Mou." I heard her complain. She bit my arms after that. This hag is really barbaric.

My phone suddenly rang I looked before answering .

"Your brother is calling. Shut up for awhile."

I picked up the phone and she kept quiet.

**Hyuuga here. **

_Oi brat. This is an emergency. I'm heading to the office now. Do not try harassing my sister. I asked someone from the staff to bring the medicine to you. Is she conscious now?_

**Yes. She's resting. **

I looked at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

_Give the phone to her._

I gave the phone to Mikan and she started talking. Her voice sounded so weak unlike minutes ago.

"**Hai. I'm fine Onii-chan. I just need to rest. I'll be hanging up now."**

She ended the call and squealed.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm saved. I just have to thank Natsume again. Hmm.. Maybe I should treat him?

We are currently seating on the couch and watching a late night show. I cleared my throat before speaking.

I poked his sides because he is busy watching.

"Uhm... Are you free on Saturday? I wa-"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

/

"No! It was just a thank you gift! If you don't want then just say so!" I pouted. I was asking nicely. He didn't have to cut me off! -3-

"Yes."

What's the meaning of that? I grabbed the remote from him.

"What? I said I'd go. Don't get late. It's your treat." he told me.

I punched him because I am so embarrassed. No! Erase that. I punched him because he is so annoying. He could have said nicely that he'd go and it's not a date!

I heard him groan. Hah! Mikan, one point!

"You're red. Nasty thoughts about me?" he got up as he said that. I was preparing my forehead so I covered it with my hands but then he started walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" I inquired.

"Shower. Do you want to join me? Let's conserve water."

"…"

5

4

3

2

1

I was completely speechless. It is confirmed. This stupid human here is really a pervert.

"P…pervert! I'll go first. You…" I pushed him. " NO PEEKING."

He just smirked at me. Maybe I should staple his lips later so he can't smirk anymore.

I entered the bathroom and just like the living room, it is clean. I opened the shower and enjoyed the hot water. Just then I realized I left my towel, undergarments, PJs and shampoo in the living room. What's that word again? Hmm. STUPID. Stupid me.

I opened the door slightly and extended my hands outside. "Natsume, can you please hand over my things,? Just get it from my bag and make it fast. "

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume, can you please hand over my things. Just get it from my bag and make it fast. "

Tch. I got up and opened her bag. She really is prepared as if she's really sure that I will allow her to stay overnight. I got her towel, PJs and undergarments. This is awkward I am not even her brother.

I chuckled when I saw the print of her undergarments.

I heard her say, "Natsume! You perv. Hurry up!"

Already annoyed huh?

"Here Polka." I told her still chuckling.

She immediately grabbed the things I handed her and banged the door.

"Don't dare mentioning this to anyone! I swear I will hunt you Natsume baka!"

I leaned on the wall near the bathroom for awhile and smiled.

Polka is really childish.

* * *

Uwaa. Natsume smiled. Omo. *melts* How was it? I wasn't able to update soon. Sorry guys! Anyway this is the first half of chapter 5. Just stay tuned.

**SPOILER ALERT: There will be another guy apart from Natsume. Here's the clue: he's not from GA and he's cute. *w***

Bri-pyon.


	6. A stay in his unit II

**Bri-pyon: Hi everyone! **

**Mikan: Hi everyone!**

**Bri-pyon: How are you?**

**Mikan: How are you?**

**Natsume: *turns to Mikan* Stop copying her idiot. **

**Hotaru: Well, we have a special guest today. **

**Mikan: I wanna knooooooooooooooooow! **

**Bri-pyon: I...it's U..usui-san. *blushes***

**Mikan: *whispers*Bri-pyon has a crush on Usui Takumi. Just don't spread it, ok?**

**(Chibi)Usui: I was invited here. *waves* How are you Bri-pyooooooon~?**

**Bri-pyon: Uhh? Uhmm. Uwaa. *runs close to the screen* I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Usui: Too bad. I want to say that part.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsume didn't stay there longer because he know that once Mikan comes out and he's there, she will have suspicions that he is peeking which is not true.

He fell asleep on the couch with the television opened. Mikan finally went out of the bathroom.

"Natsume, it's your turn now."

When she heard no response, she immediately looked for the lad and saw him sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful. Mikan was trying to wake him up. She studied Natsume's face and noticed something—his brows are short. She laughed because she only noticed now.

After recovering from that laugh, Mikan stood up and explored the unit more. She opened the door to Natsume's room. It was beautifully designed. One look and you know that the room owner is very organized. Everything is in perfect place but something on the side table stood out. It was a picture frame. She took a look at the said picture frame. A curved formed on Mikan's face. It was a photo of her and Natsume when they were five. Both of them had the peace sign on with their hands. Natsume looked bored while the brunette smiled widely. Yes, Mikan forced Natsume to have that peace sign. That was taken on the day before her departure. She put down the frame and explored more.

When she got tired, she checked her IPod and decided to play the music she's currently addicted to. She put on her earphones and started to sing along with the music. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted to somewhere.

(Stay Here Forever- Jewel)

_Oh(Oh) Oh(Oh) Oh Oh_

_I'm laying here dreaming, Staring at the ceiling,_  
_Wasting the day away._  
_The world's flying by_  
_our window outside,_  
_But hey baby thats OK._  
_This feels so right it can't be wrong,_  
_So far, as I can see,_  
_Where you wanna go baby,_  
_I'll do anything._

(Mikan's inner mind theater)

In our protagonist's mind, she is in front of many people. The floor was given to her and she was currently singing. She heard her fans cried. Camera flashes are everywhere.

_Cause if you wanna go, Baby let's go, _  
_If you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll,_  
_And if you wanna slow down,_  
_We can slow down together._  
_If you wa-_

Something hit her or should we say someone hit her.

**Natsume's POV**

I fall asleep on the couch. Thanks to a certain idiot I was awaken. I followed the direction of the noise. I opened the door to my room and saw Polka standing on my bed chanting something like 'we can stay here forever' or whatever. **(A/N: It is called singing not chanting, Nattie.)**

Pillows are scattered on the floor and my bed is a total mess. I picked a pillow and threw it to her. I hit her face. She immediately opened her eyes, really furious this time. I cracked up and laugh so hard. You should have seen her face. The temperature in the room dropped. I took a picture of her with my phone. Imai is so influential.

"Teme! Natsume no aho! Give that phone to me."

No way. I would never give this to her, and if incase she got hold of my phone, it's password protected. Therefore, she can't erase that. It's a defeat again. It's payback time.

"No can do." I told her nonchalantly. I raised my phone up high since I'm taller than her. She tried reaching the phone through jumping. I'm actually enjoying this. Maybe Polka's stay isn't that bad at all.

I teased her more when I lowered the hold of the phone and raised it again when she was about to get it.

"Yada. Natsume is so unfair. U-N-F-A-I-R."

Tch. Baka. I'm way too tall for her.

"I guess I have to use force now", I heard her say.

I smirked at her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Really now Polka? Fine by me. Punish me. It turns me on." I winked after I said that.

**Mikan's POV**

Uwaa. Fan girls, I need your help! Your Natsume-sama is stripping. I made a sign of the cross. I am too young for this.

Onii-chan! Where were you when I needed you the most?!

The room suddenly grew hot… or is it just me?

He's already topless, his jeans still on and his hair is as messy as ever.

W..why am I even looking?! I closed my eyes tightly.

.

.

.

I can tell he is approaching me. I stepped back and felt the cold wall on my back.

Crap. Brain, just cooperate and work even for a couple of seconds. Please? I beg you.

I can feel Nattie's breath on my neck.

"Polka…"

That made me open my eyes. His husky voice made my hair rise. This man is really creepy.

He tucked some hair behind my ear and hugged me.

O.O - Me

I want to kick him as hard as I could but my feet seemed to be glued on the floor.

Yes, I flirted with him a lot when we were young but… I wasn't serious. I was just doing that to make him avoid me, since he doesn't like fan girls. He's taking revenge right? Demo, he didn't have to go that far!

I gathered all my strength and pushed him as hard as I could.

"Don't hug me you eewie bastard. You're sweaty."

Lame.

"Is that so? Then can I hug you later when I'm done taking a shower?"

NO.

I wanted to shout but I just can't.

"Just go will you?" I pushed him again.

**Natsume's POV**

That should shut her up.

"H..hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha!"

I banged the wall so hard while laughing. Her reaction was epic. She even made that sign of the cross. I can tell that she had thought dirty.

I was going to take a bath actually but then I noticed her sweating a lot when I stripped.

_Don't hug me you eewie bastard. You're sweaty ._

Wait? Am I sweaty?

Whatever.

* * *

Hey friends! :) Here's the 5.5. Stay tuned. There's more. *wink*

**Usui: Please review. *smiles* **


	7. I am so embarrassed

**Bri-pyon: I'm sorry guys if I haven't updated fast and I'm telling you I am not going to discontinue this. This is my first fic. Someday I might be able to read this again and laugh but this story of mine is very dear to me. I thank those who patiently waited for updates and those who continued reading this one. This chapter should be included in the previous chapter but I don't have the inspiration back then. I want you guys to enjoy reading that's why I'm putting my heart into it. I'm not doing this for the sake of just updating, I'm doing this because I love to. *sniff* *sniff***

**Mikan: That was... T_T *hands tissue to Bri-pyon***

**Natsume: Enough of the drama. **

**Bri-pyon: Well, the reason I can't update really fast is because uhmm... **

**Hotaru: She's the Council President. *points baka gun* Got that?**

**Bri-pyon: I.. I'm not bragging. I just want you guys to understand. Mahal ko kayo. (I love you guys)**

**Ruka: Disclaimer. *smiles* You know it already.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_What am I going to do? Should I lock him inside the shower room? Uhm but that cannot be. Nattie is currently taking a shower. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep? _Then something clicked inside my mind. I grabbed the nearest piece of paper in Natsume's desk and wrote a note. _"Natsume, Hotaru told me I can stay in her place. Ja. Thanks by the way."_ I placed the note on top of his bed and grabbed my things. Actually, Hotaru didn't ask me. I will just hide under his bed, sleep there and voila, I'm safe.

I placed my bags quickly underneath the bed and hid there. I used the bag as my pillow for the night. I closed my eyes. I just arrived and here I am, making trouble again. Maybe I won't be able to enjoy these stuffs again after… I sighed. Just the thought of it makes me sad. I wish the days grow longer. This will be a very long night.

**Natsume's POV**

I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel. That's weird. Polka should be chanting right now because I have just finished plotting my evil plan. I placed the towel on my hips and brushed my teeth. When everything's ok, I went out of the bathroom.

Polka is not around. Maybe she tried hiding. That is so like her. I didn't bother searching for her because she will eventually show up. I opened the cabinet and wore my boxers. I dried my hair with the other towel and let my hair be. I don't feel like fixing it since I'm going to bed.

I found something on my bed. I picked it up and read the idiot's note. Tch. Imai my face. I placed the note on my side table and turned off the lamp.

I was staring at the ceiling when I heard murmurs.

"Howaaloooooooooons. Visit me again tomorrow *giggles*, ok?"

I think you know who that was. I-DI-OT. I looked under the bed and found Polka smiling. I stood up and got my phone.

"Hey Polka this is Howalon." I told her even when she's asleep. I just want to videotape this.

"Huh? I thought… you left mmmready." She responded so that means, I'll continue this. Before I can even proceed asking, she started singing.

"I love Howalon. Ho…wa…lon… L-O-V-E. Suki." She sang that like a zombie. (A/N: It's chanting, gosh Natsume. Get an ear!) I tried getting her to respond again but unfortunately she's already asleep. I placed the phone on the table.

"This is Natsume and you will witness an amazing show."

I sat on the floor and grabbed her feet. I looked at the camera and made a peace sign. (A/N: as usual with his stoic face XD) I brutally pulled her out. Yes, pulled.

As expected, she's still asleep. I poked her because I just want to. She slapped my hand and looked to the other side. I remembered what I have thought earlier. I left her like that for a moment. I grabbed the towel I used. I placed it on my waist again of course with my boxers under. I sprayed a little water for props. I'll make sure she wakes up for real. I got a pillow and used it to block her breathing. Chill, I'm not killing her. Just so you know, Polka is a heavy sleeper. Seconds after that, she began struggling. I removed the pillow and had a view of her angered face.

"You idiot! I could have died there."

I sniggered. "Bad weeds don't die easily. I don't really care if it's grass or weeds but I guess you got my point. "

"Maybe that was grass instea—wait?! What did you just say?" she pushed me harshly against the wall.

I smirked. Why? She had just touched my bare chest.

Wrong move, Polka.

**Mikan's POV**

I was playing with Howalons but they told me they had to go so I told them to visit me again tomorrow. I don't want them to go yet. You know, stay a little longer.

I was wandering around the field when I saw another Howalon.

"Huh? I thought you left already?"

No response. This Howalon is so Natsume-like. Maybe if I sing something he'll play with me.

"I love Howalon. Ho…wa…lon… L-O-V-E. Suki."

No response again. Mou, so rude. Hmp.

"Fine. Don't talk to me!"

I just left it there.

Suddenly, I can't breathe. Oh my. Is this karma? Howalon forgive me!

I struggled and opened my eyes widely.

Stupid. It was just a dream but then why is there a pillow blocking my air passages?

Natsume. I glared hard at the lad before me. He really planned this.

I pointed a finger against him. "You idiot! I could have died there."

"Bad weeds don't die easily. I don't really care if it's grass or weeds but I guess you got my point. " he told me with his usual lazy tone.

Uhm? Was that weed or grass? So I told him, "Maybe that was grass instea—wait?! What did you just say?"

This Natsume is really rude. I pushed him against the wall. I was about to punch him when I realized he's not yet dressed.

I had laid a hand on his bare chest. Eew. I immediately looked for a sanitizer.

I can tell he's watching and that makes the situation more awkward for the both of us err, I mean for me only because he looks like he's not bothered.

_Step, step, step_

"Look at me, Polka."

I made the sign of the cross again before facing him.

"Ha-ha..Ha."

Isn't that too stiff? I tried faking a laugh again.

"HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ha" Crap, from high pitch to low.

"Haaaaaaaaa!Haaaaaaaaaaa!H-*cough* *cough* Embarrassing.

Take 4.

"Hahaha-hahahaha-hhha!" My fake laugh was cut off because he covered my mouth.

"Let me talk. I can't hold it inside anymore. I had always dreamt of doing this with you. "

Wha—what did he just say? I'm going nuts. He's using his bedroom voice. What did I do to have something like this in return? As far as I can remember I've been good all of my life. (A/N: Well, too bad Mikan remembered only a quarter)Now, I can't marry.

"I am not ready. Don't go anywhere near me. I swear I'd th..throw you out of the ww..window."

I'm stammering. Of course anyone in my situation would be nervous as well.

(A/N: Not me, if I was there I'd jump on him. Lol)

"Are you nervous? I'll be gentle just say so." He approached me. Our faces are just an inch apart so I stepped backward. The next thing I knew I was on his bed and he's already on top of me.

"P..pervert!"

He looked at me intensely. I tried looking away but too bad he held my chin.

He got a hold on the towel he's wearing then he slowly removed it.

I can't take this anymore.

I want to close my eyes but my brain is damaged like always.

.

.

.

.

.

O.O

-,-

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha!That was… pfft. Hahahaha. EPIC. Do you… hahaha…really…expect me.. hahahaha. To strip infront…hahaha. Of. You?"

He was clinging to his stomach now. I am so embarrassed. I really thought he was naked. Damn. I'll get you for this someday.

He approached me again and flicked my forehead. "You didn't close your eyes."

I pouted and stormed out of his room.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH A BASTARD!" I really wanted to sleep on his oh so comfortable bed but I just can't! I am so embarrassed.

I just fixed the couch and slept there. I really want to die now because of embarrassment. Yukisa's heiress is so stupid. I covered my face. NO. You know the feeling when you're so embarrassed and you wished you had power so you can just erase your stupidity from their minds? I want to be reincarnated.

**Natsume's POV**

Finally, I can have this bed. :))I got the phone and watched the clip. I don't care if she complained how "stingy and inhospitable" I was. I wore a shirt this time.

_Later_

I can't sleep. Half an hour passed and I'm still awake. Suddenly, I heard a loud thud. I saw Polka on the floor since she failed to close the door. Same old Polka. Tch. I got up and walked towards her. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. Yes, pick. She's upside down, facing my back. I threw her on the bed.

(A/N: What happened to your _I don't care if she complained how "stingy and inhospitable _line you stated awhile ago? XD)

Shut up Ms. Author. You are not included in this scene.

I lie beside her. I thought I will be having a peaceful sleep finally but with Polka sleeping beside you, who constantly falls, I don't know anymore. I was thinking not to pick her up and just let her sleep on the floor since she wanted it badly.

_No, Natsume, be nice. She's a guest and I seriously thought you like her._

Shut up subconscious. I do not. This girl is more like a sister to me and that would be incest. Maybe that's why I felt overprotective when it comes to her when we were younger. She's used to my cold nature and doesn't make a fuss about it. That's what so likeable about Polka. She accepts people the way they are.

I got up and ruffled my hair in annoyance. I searched for a rope and tied her to the bed. There.

"Goodnight Polka."

_The next day_

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up surprisingly without the need of an alarm clock. My body is feeling sore. I looked to my side and saw Natsume.

"Goodmorning Nattie." Wait. What? Why am I here? I tried recalling the events last night.

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha!That was… pfft. Hahahaha. EPIC. Do you… hahaha…really…expect me.. hahahaha. To strip infront…hahaha. Of. You?"_

Scratch that. It's so embarrassing. But wait? As far as I can remember, I don't recall transferring here.

I wanted to get up but something's stopping me. I glanced and saw my current situation. Why did I not notice that earlier?

"Tch. -_-'' You really want chaos, don't you Natsume?"

I released my two hands from the the rope in one pull. Of course, I am not the usual refined heiress. I am Mikan Yukihira Sakura for Pete's sake. I have to protect myself and rely less on others.

Hm? Now for revenge. I smirked. This is what you get for messing with me. I left his room and headed to the kitchen.

Who says I can't visit the kitchen? :)


	8. Bullied?

**Bri-pyon: Hey people~ I missed you guys so much. Here's chapter 8. Maybe this story's going to be longer than I have predicted. I hope you guys won't get bored.**

**Mikan: I was trying the Gangnam style but Natsume told me not to because he's pissed. I don't find my movements weird though.**

**Bri-pyon: *sweat dropped* Uh.. Don't mind Mikan-chan. Guys, just read and REVIEW! Please.**** You know the drill already.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bullied?

**Mikan's POV:**

I went straight to Nattie's kitchen. Everything's in order. I don't know what adjective will fit this place after I'm done cooking. You know, because I'm quite messy. Alright! I'll be cooking. I checked the refrigerator for ingredients. Yosh. I tied my hair in a messy bun and wore an apron.

I've kept this a secret long ago. I was forced to learn cooking when I was 9 because my Grand mom thinks I'll murder my future husband with my 'terrible' cooking although I don't find my dish weird. But for now, since Nattie bullied me, I'll bully him too.

I placed any ingredient I want into the unknown dish. I'm going to make everyone a bento. Hm? I'll make Hotaru's nice. Oh, and also Aoi, Youyou, Onii-chan and Ruka… and Koko, of course. To sum up everything, I'll make Nattie's lunchbox the worst.

Everything's been according to the plan. Good thing I woke up very early. It's only six in the morning and I'm almost done. I designed everyone's lunchboxes together with mine nicely even Natsume's so that he will not have suspicions about it.

When I'm done, I looked at my surroundings and jaw dropped. Maybe, "quite messy" is an understatement. Never mind, Natsume will clean this anyway. I proceeded to the bathroom.

I enjoyed the water dripping from the shower. It feels so refreshing. I used the shampoo I always liked. After scrubbing my body, I rinsed. I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body. I step out of the bathroom and got my uniform. I am quite prepared, don't you think so?

After my ritual, I peeked in Nattie's bedroom. He's still sleeping alright. I tried so hard gently closing the door and not waking up Natsume. I even tiptoed. But when I was about to reach the doorknob, I heard a familiar voice.

"Polka Dots."

You know who it was. I turned around and smiled at Nattie.

"Good morning Nattie! Ja." And with that I dashed off before he found out my mess.

**Natsume's POV**

Polka's weird. She forgot what I did to her. Usually she'd go blab nonstop about it. I walked, with my eyes still closed, towards the kitchen so I can prepare breakfast. I think I overslept. Polka is really troublesome. I almost tripped because of something. I peeked with one eye and felt very much awakened after seeing the condition of my kitchen.

I face palmed and was about to call someone from the cleaning department when I have thought of an idea. A smirk managed to crawl on my lips. Hn. So it's revenge? That freak. I'll get her for this later. I'll make sure she'll clean this.

I dialed Polka's number this time. She's not picking. Stupid girl. Maybe she doesn't know how to. I ringed her again and this time she picked.

"Hey don't you know how to use your cell phone?" I told her with my normal tone.

_You jerk! Of course I know how to!_

I can imagine her face on the other side.

"Don't scream barbarian. You'll hurt my ears." I was rubbing my temples. Even in phone calls her voice seems to be in the same pitch.

_Oh really? How about this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A-_

I ended the phone call. I'm going to kill her later. I was about to step into the bathroom when my phone ringed again.

"What now, Polka? You're disturbing me."

_You disturbed me first! And I was supposed to hang up on you, not the other way around. So I'm ending this cal-_

I ended the call again. Ha. I won. I decided to message her this time.

**Polka, better prepare your grave now. You dirtied my kitchen.**

Sent.

**Mikan's POV**

I was already in the school when Natsume phoned me. At first I wasn't answering because he might rant me about his messed kitchen.

*ring*

I sighed and picked up. I'm going to meet him later so there's no use.

_Hey don't you know how to use your cell phone? _He's really rude. I want to kill him already. I thought we're really okay now since he always saves my ass from Onii-chan.

"You jerk! Of course I know how to!" I screamed, not minding if I'm on the phone since it's Natsume we're talking about.

_Don't scream barbarian. You'll hurt my ears._ Is he bothered? He doesn't seem so. Since his voice is apathetic as always.

"Oh really? How about this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A-"

Psh. He hung up. I was supposed to do that! I called him again just to hang up on him.

_What now, Polka? You're disturbing me._

I want to smack him in the head when I see him. He disturbed me first!

"You disturbed me first! And I was supposed to hang up on you, not the other way around. So I'm ending this call-"now.

He hung up again. I marched on my way to the classroom not bothered by the stares the students are giving me.

Someone pulled my hair and talked.

"Hey you bitch."

What? Me? Bitch? Oh bless this poor soul whom I'm going to vent my irritation out.

"Hey, nice to meet you bitchier." I told her nonchalantly. I even held my hands out. I don't want to play the damsel in distress here. I fight when I'm picked on first. I never initiated a fight in my whole life.

She only swatted my hands away as if it was a fly. Tch.

"How rude." I told her and smiled sweetly.

Her eyebrows twitched at my action.

"My name is Koizumi Luna, you dumbo."

"I'm not asking what's your name, Kona-chan." and rolled my eyes.

She seemed embarrassed but composed herself. We're making a scene on the hallway but I don't mind.

"It's Luna, airhead. Say what? I'm a daughter of a board member in this school and I can have you expelled any moment. I bet you and Natsume aren't even related. So who's going to save you now? Dream on, Wannabe."

I want to laugh because she acts all mighty just because his father is a board member of Gakuen Alice. Nevertheless, I faked a surprised reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you bitchier earlier. Please don't kick me out of this school. Onegai. I will do whatever you want!" I told her, teary-eyed.

I saw Ruka-pyon and the others passed by. Hotaru was there too. Filming the scene. I just winked at her.

Kona-chan just smirked. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off her face. She snapped her fingers and fan girls gathered around me.

"No! Don't do that! Please." Ruka-pyon shouted but fan girls continued doing their way.

They began hurting me. I counted one to ten and let them have their way.

"Are you done yet?" I asked them. I can see they were irritated by the smug attitude I was pulling.

I smirked and pushed the one on top of me. I punched the one who pulled my hair and flicked someone's forehead. I pinched, scratched and smacked whoever tries to land their hands on me. The process continued until it was down to one person only. Was that Kona-chan or Koizu Megumi?

"Just so you know, I'm not Mikan Hyuuga. I am Mikan Yukihira Sakura."

I showed the pendant on my necklace which has the emblem of Sakura.

" This school is owned by Uncle Kazu. Don't worry I will not expel you. To all those I have hurt, you can report to the office but I know who'll win this."

I turned to Kona-chan this time. I noticed the accessories she was using and even the bag. Seriously, I can't stop smirking.

"Yukisa would like to hear so much about you. I can take you all to the exhibit considering you were fans of our brand although you don't recognize the Heiress. Pardon my rudeness."

I bowed and dusted my dirtied uniform and walked towards Hotaru and the gang.

"That was so priceless. Hahahahahahahahaha! Hhhhhhhhhhha!" Koko began laughing hysterically.

"We'll be late. I thought I was going to use this again." Hotaru brought her baka gun into her pockets again.

We sweat dropped at the sight of that devil-like weapon.

We continued walking like nothing happened.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to them, someone was watching in the corner.

" Polka revealed herself huh? "

The figure walked pass the fan girls and met up with a silver-haired lad.

"Aniue went overboard. Tch. You annoyed him don't you? Figures show that she only vented her irritation."

The guy with the jet black hair smirked before responding.

"Oh really now Aoi fan boy?"

"S..shut up Natsume-nii. I don't like that baka."

Natsume just shrugged and they continued to walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

**How's that? *smiles* There's going to be YouichiXAoi next time. A RukaXMikanXNatsume too but it's going to be Rukaru. Any requests my dear readers? Don't forget to review.**


End file.
